


Saviour

by bugheadshakes



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Background Relationships, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Development, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Friends, bughead - Freeform, i hate archie oops, relationship, then it gets SMUTTY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadshakes/pseuds/bugheadshakes
Summary: Jughead jones was the serpent king. Ruthless. Merciless. Brought up that way by his deadbeat dad  and cruel surroundings. A dark man with a dark and harrowing past.Betty cooper was the perfect girl next door. She wanted to break free from her world of feeling forgotten and worthless.When two broken souls unexpectedly meet their lives are changed forever. But will their differences become too much, or will they be each other's saviour?





	1. worthless

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! Okay so bear with me as I don't really have an idea for where this is going and this is my first published story. This also hasn't been beta'd by anyone so if there are any mistakes let me know!!

Jughead jones was the serpent king. Ruthless. Merciless. Brought up that way by his deadbeat dad and cruel surroundings. A dark man with a dark and harrowing past. Everybody on the southside was afraid of the leader of serpents, as was everyone on the northside. His name was only ever said in whispers, rumours passed around the corridors of riverdale high about the raven-haired threat taking residence in their town. Jughead himself loved the control. Loved the way thugs who were years older than him bowed down to him, all because they donned the same leather jacket. Loved the way he could string girls around like puppets, into his bed and straight back out, never to talk to them again. Loved the way people were afraid of him. 

Until her.

Initiation was always fun when it came around. Especially when it was women. Seeing how each one had a new dance, a new face, a new determination. Being the king, jughead always had a front row seat, and was the person who decides who goes and who stays.  
Word got around the whyte wyrm that a new girl was coming in with high hopes of becoming a serpent, earning cheers from the men and eye rolls from the few women at the men's sexist gestures.  
Jughead sat at the bar with a drink in his hand, surrounded by the few serpents he called friends. 

'Brooding once again jones?' joked joaquin as he nudged his leader with his elbow. He was ignored. Jughead only swished his drink around his glass before taking another sip.  
'Nah, he's just thinking about fucking the brains out of the little pretty coming here later'. Sweet pea had piped up from another side of the bar, his words causing jughead to shove his glass down onto the coaster that lay in front of him.  
'Got a problem with that?' He was in a bad mood as it was, and sweet pea wasn't helping.  
'Calm down jonesy, I was only stating the obvious. Isn't it one of your stupid rules that you get to claim all the fresh meat that you want before anyone else can?'.  
Joaquin tensed up. Jughead stood, and stalked his way to sweet pea, who instantly knew he'd fucked up. The kings eyes were now filled with rage. He stopped when he came face to face with sweet pea, pointing a finger into his chest.  
'Listen here fuck-face, I make the rules around here. I want a girl, I get that girl, no questions asked, got it?'  
Sweet pea gulped and nodded. Jughead then marched away, and shouted over his shoulder:  
' I could fucking end you sweet cheeks'.  
A chorus of laughter erupted from the rally of serpents in the bar, everyone staring at sweet pea.

'What a dick'. 

//

'Elizabeth Cooper, if you don't come down here right this second you are going to be late for school!!'  
Betty rolled her eyes at her mother who was screeching from the bottom of the stairs. Elizabeth. She inwardly cringed at the sound.  
'Coming mom!'  
With one last glance in the mirror, Betty plastered on her best fake smile and tightened her ponytail before bouncing down the stairs and out the door. 

On any other day, Betty would walk to school with one of her best friends, Archie Andrews, and the two of them would also get their other best friend, Veronica lodge. But today, and for the past few weeks, she had decided against it. Something was there now that Betty couldn't put her finger on. A strange atmosphere hung around the three of them, and she always felt uncomfortable. Ever since Archie had confessed his feelings to Veronica and they became 'a thing' it was different, and nobody seemed to see it but Betty. It was as if overnight they had gone from being a trio to a duo.. plus one. They were just another set of people she needed to pretend around. Shine the infamous Betty Cooper smile to all day, and act like everything was alright. 

You're an outsider to them now.

Walking alone in the mornings gave her the chance to breathe before school started, but Betty was trapped with her thoughts. At least at school she was distracted, either by her classes or her friends, not that she had many of those at the moment...  
Stop it Betty, get a hold of yourself, they're a couple now it's not the end of the world.  
She sighed as she pulled the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder and trotted off down Third Avenue, ready for whatever the day could throw at her.

RRIIIINNNNNGGGGG

'Betty wait up!'  
The bell signalling lunch had rung and the blonde was already off, marching down the hall before any of the other classroom doors had the chance to open.  
'BETTY'  
She was startled when a hand touched her wrist, snapping out of the trance she was in.  
'You okay?..'  
She looked up and saw the face of Kevin Keller, riverdale high's very own clichè gay guy that every school seems to have, and the one person that Betty felt happy to see right now.  
'Oh! Kevin, I'm so glad to see you, where have you been?'  
'Sick. VERY sick....kidding, I've been fine since Wednesday but I OBVIOUSLY had to stay off to get the shine back in my cheeks', he presented his face with his hands as he said this, giving a beaming smile.  
Betty smiled at him genuinely, she had missed her best friend immensely, and she had a lot to tell him.  
'Come to the cafeteria with me?' She asked as she turned her body slightly, now almost facing towards the lunch room, but keeping her head turned towards Kevin.  
'As much as I would love to Betty, I actually came to get you because principal weatherbee wants to see you, like, right now. Said something about another person needing a tutor?' he quizzed. Betty simply sighed. Great. As soon as I manage to get away from that place I'm put right back where I started. She pulled her bag further up her shoulder for the hundredth time that day, said her goodbyes to Kevin and reluctantly trudged her way down the hall towards weatherbees office.

'Her names Toni Topaz. Hasn't been paying much attention in her classes recently and could really do with a catch up before her exam. When they requested a tutor they specifically asked for you miss cooper, apparently your previous work has improved students results vastly'. The principal was rambling on for a long time. Too long for Betty to listen. She zoned out a while ago, but she picked up what was important. Toni Topaz, after school on Fridays, starting next week. Fabulous.  
'I'd love to principal weatherbee, thank you for the opportunity'  
'No problem, thank you too miss cooper'  
And with a quick flash of a smile, her and her ponytail swished out of the office and back into the school day.

The next lessons dragged. Betty shared them with both Archie and Veronica who spent their time talking only to each other, paying no attention to the blonde except the occasional question of 'who's right?' and 'see Betty's smart, she knows I'm right' whenever they were having flirty arguments. Betty willed the clock to speed up, to be able to fast-forward time but no matter how hard she tried the clock stayed the same, tick tick ticking along as she was once again, alone.  
When the bell signalling the end of the week rang, relief washed over Betty, before she remembered that this time next week she'd be going back. Just after finishing her last turoring classes. Just after getting out. This time next week she'd be headed there. 

Headed to the southside.

//

One week later..

Betty decided against walking to the southside. Not only for fear, but for the fact that she was completely exhausted. As soon as school finished she hopped on a bus and sat down at the front, knowing from experience that she should never sit at the back, unless you wanted to have drugs and alcohol quite literally shoved in your face, or older men asking 'where you headed then sweetheart' repeatedly.  
The past five days weren't so bad considering she had Kevin, but the fact that Archie and Veronica seemed to have forgotten that she existed was eating away at her. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe she was just boring. Kevin obviously disagreed with this, and said that she was simply 'vanilla'. Little miss vanilla Betty cooper. She often wondered if she would be so 'perfect' if her controlling mother wasn't in the picture. 'You must wear pastel Elizabeth' 'you mustn't show skin Elizabeth' 'that lipstick doesn't suit you Elizabeth' 'ponytails are a girls best friend Elizabeth'. Her mother forced her to be perfect, to fit in.

She certainly didn't fit in on this side of town.As she stepped off the bus in her pastel pink sweater and pristine white collar she had never felt more out of place. Surrounded by people in dark clothes, with dark hair, very much a contrast to Betty's white-blonde locks, and even the buildings that loomed over her head screamed 'outsider'. Ignoring all of the signs telling her to get the hell out of there, Betty trudged her way down the all too familiar path towards southside high, her ponytail bobbing along with her. 

'huh?'  
Betty explained and re-explained the equation to the pink-haired girl sitting across from her in the southside high library.  
'Ooo wait a sec I get it!' Toni exclaimed.  
'See I told you that you're not stupid' Betty replied, feeling proud of Toni despite knowing her for a total of three hours.  
Toni looked her up and down, which she had done several times since Betty walked in. She must have seen the confusion in Betty's eyes because she suddenly said:  
'Sorry I'm just taking you in, not often we see any northsiders round here, especially none as gorgeous as you' she winked.  
Betty suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat.  
'Uh..I'm... im not..um..' she stammered.  
'Gay? Hah don't worry about it sweetheart they never are. Besides you seem to goody-goody perfect for me, I like girls with sizzle' Toni said as she sat back into her seat and plonked her boots onto the table separating the two of them.  
Betty inwardly cursed at the word perfect for a moment but she ignored it and continued the conversation.  
'Sizzle hm? If I was playing matchmaker I might know someone' she said, her mind darting to a certain fiery redhead she did cheer with. Toni simply smirked.  
'We've been here long enough, let's get whatever else we need and shove it in my brain'

'Well that's it for today I guess' the blonde said as she stood up and stretched another hour later.  
'Thanks for that, you're the first person who hasn't made me feel like an idiot for not knowing shit, seeya next week coop' said Toni, giving Betty a light punch to the arm before walking out the door.  
As she was collecting her things from the table and placing them back in her bag, Betty happened to check the time on her watch. Shit. She was going to miss her bus. She scrambled to put away the rest of her things and ran down the corridors as fast as her legs would take her. She burst out of the main entrance to see her bus pulling away from the stop and driving off down the road. She didn't even try chasing it. There was no point. She tried calling her older sister, Polly, but she didn't pick up, even after the fifth call. Of course this is what would happen. She reluctantly opened her contacts and was about to press 'mom' when the battery logo appeared on her screen, signalling that her phone had died.  
'Well done betty, now you have to walk home' she said aloud to herself.  
It was only 7:15, but the skies were pitch black and rain tumbled down around her, instantly wetting her hair as soon as she stepped outside. She tucked her hands under her armpits and walked with her head down through the windy streets of the southside, and once again, found herself lost in her thoughts.  
'Maybe Kevin will leave you too'  
'Maybe they were using you to get each other'  
'Maybe..'  
'Maybe...'  
Betty became so entranced that she didn't notice the headlights speeding towards her or the screeching of tires as she crossed the street, until suddenly she was on the ground and the last thing she saw were feet running through puddles towards her, then everything went black.


	2. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter!!  
> I'm just writing this as it comes to me so as of now there is no specific schedule for updates.

Betty awoke with a start and was immediately unaware of her surroundings. She looked around and saw nothing familiar. She was in a small place, it seemed like an apartment from the lack of stairs, with only two rooms. One large room, which she was in, consisted of a seating area with chairs, a small island kitchen with cabinets lining the wall, a few shelves stacked with movies and a bed, which she was currently sat in. Still none the wiser as to where she was, but curious anyway, Betty swung her legs out of the bed and plodded over to the movie shelves. They were full of classics, and she knew (and had seen) them all apart from one. She pulled it from its place and held it in her hands.

'Rebel without a cause?' said an unfamiliar voice from behind her.  
Betty span around quickly, dropping the case out of her hands and hitting her head of the corner of the shelf.  
'Careful! You're heads already in a state'  
She suddenly remembered what had happened the night before.  
'Oh my god.. I got ran over!' she panicked.  
'Well technically you only got hit, but yeah,sorry for that'  
Betty paused before she took in what he had said.  
'It was you!'

She looked up as she said this and for the first time she actually took in the man before her. He was gorgeous. His eyes were a glistening cerulean blue and his hair was a contrasting raven black. It was wet, and Betty realised he had just come out of the shower. A towel was slung around his waist, and his magnificent abs were on display. He must have noticed her staring as he suddenly said:  
'Enjoying the view?'  
A knowing smirk was plastered on his face and Betty swooned.  
'Wait, so you hit me with your car'  
'Yes.'  
'And now I'm here'  
'Yes'  
'How exactly?'  
'Well' he began to explain, 'I was freaking out because you were out cold and it was pouring down and I couldn't just leave you there, so I hauled you into my truck and drove you here, then I changed you out of your wet clothes and put you on my bed, and now we're here'  
Betty looked down and saw that she was wearing a faded grey baggy shirt that had a large 'S' in the middle. She realised that he would have seen her naked and her cheeks became tinted with deep scarlet.  
'Don't worry I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to' he said, clearly picking up on her embarrassment, but he winked as he said it, and Betty rolled her eyes, but played along nonetheless.  
'What exactly would you class as something you aren't supposed to see?' Betty asked, cocking one eyebrow and pursing her lips, trying not to smile but failing.  
'Oh please, i bet you wanted me to see it all' he said, his smirk widening.  
'Cocky much?'  
'You know it'  
She smiled again. What was she doing? She had no idea who this man was and yet she was blatantly flirting with him in the middle of his house while they were both half dressed.  
'Your clothes are through in the bathroom if you want to change' he said with a smile.

When Betty was back into her clothes she took the time to look around the strangers bathroom. She told herself that's she wasn't snooping, she was just.... investigating. Above the sink in front of her was a cabinet with mirrors on the doors. They were still steamed over from his shower so she rubbed at it with her hand and examined herself. Yesterday's messy makeup was all over her face and she looked tired.   
'Great first impression betty' she thought.

She styled her hair as best she could with her hands, but was failing drastically. Looking for a hairbrush, she opened the doors of the cabinet. Countless pill bottles were scattered throughout it, some empty, some full. Betty saw that they were anti depressants, and felt for the boy in the next room. She understood. Her own ensuite cabinet looked pretty similar, but barely had a fraction of the amount here.  
She took one of the containers into her hand to find his name. When she did, she had to steady herself against the sink, and it took everything inside of her not to drop the pills all over the bathroom floor.

Jughead jones.  
THE jughead jones.  
The leader of the serpents.

'You alright in there Betty?' his voice said from the other side of the door.  
How did he know her name? She stupidly panicked before remembering he must have read the numerous tags on her bag that read 'property of Betty Cooper'.  
'Betty?'  
'All good!' She said, maybe too cheerfully. Surely this man wasn't the jughead jones that people whispered about at school. This man seemed kind, and he brought her into his home, let her stay in his bed. The jughead jones she had heard of was a menace. A murderer. There weren't exactly multiple jughead jones' in the small town of riverdale, or rather the world.

Betty closed the cabinet quietly before opening the door to the other room. Jughead was now dressed too, in another version of the shirt he had let her wear, this one was more black, and seemed newer. He also wore some jeans, and had a flannel tied around his waist. Upon his head he wore a beanie, shaped- from what Betty could see- like a crown.  
'Fitting for the serpent king' she thought to herself.  
'Um, look ju.. I have to go, my moms gonna go insane if I'm not home soon and my heads already bad enough'  
'Yeah sorry about that'  
'Don't worry about it.'   
She walked towards him, and for reasons unknown to her, put her hand on his upper arm.  
'Thank you, for not leaving me there on the road'  
He looked at her hand, before making eye contact again, his eyes piercing into hers.  
'Don't worry about it'

She lingered for what she decided was too long. She took her hand away from his skin and speedily walked towards the door with all her things, ignoring the aches in her body, and muttered a 'goodbye' before she closed the door behind her. 

'What the hell just happened'

//

Jughead stepped out of his trance a few minutes after the girl had left.   
'What the fuck?' He thought.  
What had just happened to him, not only for the past five minutes but since last night...

(Jugheads POV of last night)

'SHIT!' Jughead shouted as his truck hit the girl walking in front of him in the dark. As if things could get worse from the already crappy day he was having. He was having one of his especially down days. Not only had he screamed at sweet pea, his right hand man, but he had also completely gone off on his dad at their weekly visit. For no reason each time. All he wanted was to get home, have some pills and pass out until the morning but no. The odds weren't in his favour today.

He stumbled out of the vehicle and ran through the puddles to see the girl lying limp on the floor. He checked her pulse and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. She was alive.   
He didn't recognise the girl, but from her overly light coloured clothes he thought she must be a northsider. What she was doing on the southside at this time of night he didn't know, but he knew he couldn't leave her. She was unconscious.   
Jughead picked her up, one arm on the back of her knees and the other under her waist. He laid her down in the backseat and drove back to his apartment. He didn't know why. He was jughead jones for christ sake why didn't he just leave her. 

Why...

He took in her features when he layed her in his bed later. She seemed tired, and was frowning, causing her forehead to crease,but he could see that underneath that, she was beautiful. Not like any of the girls from the southside, who were hot, or sexy, but truly beautiful. Like something he hadn't seen before. He caught himself thinking that and shook his head, before trotting over to the couch. He made himself comfy, and downed some pills before settling to try and get sleep. 

When he awoke, the girl was still asleep. The girl. The random stranger in his bed. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, as he had many strangers in his bed but not like this. Besides, he was getting sick of his fuckboy life. He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he wanted change. He was just waiting for it to happen.  
Jughead looked at the baby blue bag that the blonde girl had on her last night.  
'Property of Betty Cooper' were the words plastered on three different tags. The name suited her, he decided.

(Present time)

Jughead paced around the room. His skin tingled from her touch and her words echoed in her head. Why was she affecting him so badly? Why had he taken such care of her when carrying her into his house? Why did he take the time to tuck her into bed instead of just dumping her there? Why did he sleep on the couch for her? This wasn't normal. Not for him at least. There was just something about her. The first time he saw her striking green eyes he was breath taken. The way they stared at him as she very obviously checked him out. The way she flirted along with him. Normally northsiders run in the other direction when they see him. But Betty didn't.

'You never told her your name' he thought.

Shit. She probably didn't even realise it was him, and if she had she probably would have reacted the same way as so many others have before.  
Jughead chuckled to himself for overthinking things and walked out, heading for the whyte wyrm, trying to push all thoughts of Betty Cooper and her beautiful smile out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing chapter three so stay tuned!!  
> I'm really enjoying writing this so far.  
> I love how they both changed around each other so much ugh my heart.


	3. The mystery section

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very very very mild smut between Veronica and Archie here. Things progress between Jughead and Betty.
> 
> I used this chapter to try and give a background to some of the characters. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me feedback!! I know there's a lot going on in this chapter so just try and stick with it.

Betty had left jugheads at 3 o clock on a Saturday. It was currently 3:30 and she had walked all the way home from the southside. She stood just outside of the path leading up to her house, dreading what would surely come out of her mothers mouth the second she walked in. Surprisingly, the car incident hadn't left her in much pain. Only a thumping headache and pains in her upper left arm. She expected way worse, but she knew that entering her house was going to be a much different kind of pain.  
Betty took in a deep breath and marched up the path. She swung open the door and clicked it shut behind her before making a beeline for the stairs up to her room. Nobody seemed to be around. She put one foot on the first step, and then the piercing shrill of Alice Cooper's voice rang throughout the room. 

'Elizabeth Cooper!! Where in gods name have you been!!'  
Betty slowly turned around to face her mother, sighing as she did so.  
'We have been up all night waiting for you!! We thought you had been killed!! Not even a phone call!! This is typical of you Elizabeth and frankly i am done with this behav-'  
'I called polly'  
There was silence.  
'I called her five times, actually'  
'Lies will not be tolerated in this house elizabeth, now tell me where you have been'  
'I'm not lying mom!!' Betty screamed in her face. She couldn't hold it in anymore.  
'How dare you raise your voice at me! All I've ever done is take care of you and this is how you repay me!? Leaving me worried sick all night to wonder where the hell you've disappeared to!?'  
Betty wanted to slap her. She always wanted to slap her, but somehow she managed to control herself. She looked closely at her mothers face. There was no worry there. No fear. She even looked well rested. She had been sleeping soundly without a care in the world as to where her youngest child could be.  
She turned away from Alice and walked upstairs.  
'Don't come back down until you're ready to explain yourself' her mother said, quietly but angrily.  
Betty had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

//

Jughead walked into the wyrm with one thing on his mind, and that was finding sweet pea. Well, that and a certain blonde northsider.

'Boss!'

The kings right hand man sauntered up to him and they exchanged in a manly greeting. Hands clasped with a rough pat on the back.  
'SP, look I'm sorry about yesterday. I was having one of my bad days and I don't really know what came over me'  
Sweet pea nodded. He understood. He was the one person jughead had told about his mental state and he respected him more than anyone in the world for it.  
'I know, I could tell you weren't in the best of moods'  
He paused for a second.  
'You were a bit of a dick though'  
Jughead laughed and shook his head at the taller man.  
'The hatchling here yet?'  
'Yeah she's in the back room getting ready for her dance. She looks like a fiery one I'll tell you that. This might be the first girl to make it in decades'  
Sweet pea explained.  
'Bet you'll have a fun time banging her too' he added.  
For the first time in a while, jughead felt uncomfortable with the situation. He agreed with sweet pea anyway, and the two men chuckled. They made their way over to get the best view of the stage. The lights dimmed and people cheered as the new hatchling emerged. She was exactly the kind of girl jughead would normally go for. She was thin, but shaped, and had a lovely skin tone. He looked into her eyes and saw brown. Not very vibrant. Not as piecing as....  
'Damn you Betty cooper' he said aloud, cursing himself for not being able to get her out of his head.  
'No bud that's not her name' Joaquin said as he appeared next to him.  
Jughead wasn't listening. His mind was preoccupied with Betty Cooper. The goddess sent down from the heavens to bless his life. Or the devil sent up from hell to curse him. Curse him with thoughts of her beautiful green eyes, and gorgeous long legs.  
'I think' Joaquin continued, 'that she said her name was Toni Topaz'.

Jughead missed the entire initiation. His mind took him to other places, but he was interrupted by the sound of loud clapping and cheering.  
'Wow' he heard sweet pea say,  
'Not my type but if she offered it I wouldn't turn her down'  
Jughead was still dazed.  
'Might have to disagree with you on that one bud' Joaquin said.  
The two other boys laughed, because they knew he wouldn't go for Toni Topaz. In fact he wouldn't go for girls in general. Joaquin had been openly gay since the boys were 12. He told them down by sweet water river one day in summer as they splashed around under the sun. He had put it off for so long. Afraid that his best friends would consider him disgusting and leave him. Oh how wrong he was.  
The three of them smiled at the fond memory. The days they escaped down to sweet water river were the moments of happiness in an all round shitty existence. When they were there they didn't have to worry. Didn't have any responsibilities. Didn't have a whole gang to lead.

'Jones!'

Tall boy tore Jugheads attention away from everything on his mind as he was made to meet Toni for the decision.  
Honestly, he had no clue if she deserved the jacket or not. He hadn't watched her dance. He only looked around the room and listened to their cheers before handing her the leather.  
'Welcome to the southside serpents Toni Topaz' he said.  
Bellows came from around the room and the celebratory drinks began. Jughead sat at the bar with his two friends, as Toni spent the night saying 'hi I'm Toni what's your name' to every serpent in the bar.

'You wanna slow down there boss?'  
Sweet pea whispered under his breath.  
Jughead had been knocking back drink after drink and his best friend knew the state it could put him in.  
'No' he replied.  
The truth was he wanted to get drunk. He wanted to get wasted. But even after countless drinks he was failing. Throughout jugheads rough life, with the issues of his family, specifically his dad, he had turned to drinking, (along with smoking, which his friends helped him quit) and the amount of alcohol it took him to get drunk had become more and more, and some days he liked it, but on days like this, an hour or so of release was all he craved.  
'You know what, I'm gonna head home' he muttered. Usually the others would protest, but they could see that jughead needed to get out of there, and so they said goodbyes and watched him clamber on his motorbike and whizz away.

When he entered his apartment, his phone lit up with a text from sweet pea, that read:  
'Hey, you want me to mentor the hatchling this time?'  
'No, but thanks' he texted back.  
Maybe mentoring Toni Topaz could distract him.  
Oh how wrong he was.

//

Betty spent the rest of her night in her room, as ordered by her mother.  
She occupied herself with investigating her body for bruises. When she ran out of body parts to look at, her mind flashed to Jughead. She remembered every detail of him. His face, his hair, his body, the way his skin felt when she touched his arm. She found herself wishing she hadn't ran out so quickly. Or wishing she'd got a phone number. Something. Anything.

Seriously Betty, you know this guy all of five minutes and you want a phone number??

She couldn't help herself. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him. She thought about missing her bus on purpose after her next tutor session with Toni just to hopefully run into him again. Or even just going to find him to say thank you more, for taking her in. She blinked herself out of the trance and inwardly laughed at her behaviour.

Something caught her eye from her window. Betty swivelled around to see Archie and Veronica sitting on his bed kissing. She sighed. She had forgotten about the whole situation after her run in with Jughead Jones. She watched as their kissing became more aggressive. As Veronica peeled of Archie's shirt, and he returned the favour. As he pinned her underneath him. She didn't even look away as he entered her, and thrust into her with reckless abandon. Or as they picked up speed and their faces crumpled up into pleasure. She wasn't watching like a creep, she was looking straight through them. All she did was cry. Not out of jealousy, or envy, but out of the look of happiness on their faces the whole time. They were having the time of their lives as Betty's slowly crumbled apart. This hurt more than the car, more than smacking her head on the concrete.  
She stood up and pulled her blinds shut harshly. In her ensuite, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw all the stress from the past few months behind her eyes. Exams, friendships, evil mothers.

That night, Betty and jughead fell asleep after a dose of pills each, with each other on their minds, as well as all the destruction from their lives.

//

Betty had cheer practice for the first time in weeks. She normally looked forward to it. She knew everyone relatively well, and the leader, Cheryl Blossom, was her cousin, so there was never any hate if she messed up a move, or needed to take a break one week.  
However, today she was dreading it. She didn't know what to expect from Veronica. This would be the first time they would be together without Archie in weeks, and she was hopeful that things would be normal. 

'Betty! It's so good to see you! Ugh where have you been girl?'  
Cheryl embraced her with a hug and Betty relaxed. Cheryl gave the best hugs.  
'Ive missed you Cher' she said, honestly.  
'I've missed you too little cuz' the redhead replied.

Betty and Cheryl had found out they were cousins about a year ago. They had never really met until Betty auditioned to be a vixen, alongside Veronica. Cheryl was, in most people's words, a stone cold bitch. She was the queen bee, or as she called herself 'riverdale highs resident it girl'.  
All of this was on the outside. In the inside, she was just like Betty. Friendly and chirpy. With maybe a little bit of fire. She put up walls as she had a troubled history with her family. After the tragic death of her twin, Jason, terrible things came to light about the blossoms and the businesses they were involved with. Around this time, Hal had told Betty that they were a part of the blossom family. It was also around this time that Betty found Cheryl crying in the changing rooms at school. Ever since then, they had built a strong bond, and Betty felt that she would kill for Cheryl, and her cousin told her she felt the same.

Their hug was interrupted as Veronica walked in squealing:  
'Ah hello all my fellow vixens, and oh my goodness, Betty! There you are! Where have you been lately?'  
Cheryl patted Betty's shoulder and left them to it. She didn't know about any issues in their friendship as Betty hadn't mustered the strength to tell anyone, not even Kevin.  
'Hi, Veronica'  
She didn't want to answer her question. What she wanted to say was something along the lines of 'oh, you actaully remember my name, that's surprising considering you've barely looked at me since you got with Archie'  
'What..?'  
Betty had said it aloud.  
'B.. is that how you feel?'  
She didn't want to do this conversation. She didn't want any of it. Thankfully, Cheryl called everyone in to discuss an upcoming football game routine, and their awkward conversation was postponed.  
/

'...and freeze. Well done ladies, great practice, we are going to slay next week'  
Cheryl always let her goodness show through when doing what she loved. Betty watched her smiling as everyone packed up their bags and left. Veronica seemed bothered, and her face looked hurt as she approached Betty.  
'B, can we talk about what you said back there?'  
Betty's heart rate quickened, and her nails threatened to infiltrate the healing scars on her palms. She stopped her self, and let out a long breath. Those scars made her weak. She wasn't weak.  
'What about it?' She said, stupidly, trying to avoid the question.  
'What about it?? You just.. i didn't know.. is that what you think?'  
'I mean, yeah. Think about it Veronica, when was the last time we had a proper conversation?'  
'We talk all the time' the raven haired girl argued, still sounding sad.  
Betty needed to end this. She was going to get carried away.  
'Look Veronica don't worry about it okay, I've got to go and talk to Cheryl, I'll see you... around'  
'See you at lunch Monday' Veronica called after her as she walked away.

'Cheryl, do you mind giving me a ride to the southside? I have a tutoring gig at the school and don't want to get the bus'  
Betty didn't say why she didn't want to get the bus. She would explain that another time.  
Cheryl gasped.  
'I would love to. You know everyone's always afraid of the southside and they wonder why you even agree to go but I get it. The people there intrigue me' she explained as the walked to the parking lot.  
The red car beeped as the key was twisted into it. They sped off with the roof down and Betty felt the cold air against her skin. She felt free.  
When they got there, the cousins exchanged in another hug, before Cheryl said:  
'Woah woah woah wait a sec how are you getting home?'  
Uh oh.  
'I'll just walk. I like walking.' Betty told her.  
'When you walk you get lost in your thoughts. I don't want Alice on your mind when youre alone... I'm coming with you' she said as she got out of the car.  
'To tutor someone?' Betty asked.  
'No' she replied. ' I'll just wander around the halls while you work'  
Betty sighed.  
'Fine. But you do realise I'm gonna be here for a few hours right?'  
' I don't care now shut up and come on'

/

Toni was late again. More late than last time. Betty didn't really mind, because it meant she could explore the school with Cheryl for a while.  
When she returned to the library she saw Toni's pink hair resting against a leather jacket.  
Upon the leather jacket, lay a snake.  
'Hey! Betty! Sorry for being late but you will never guess what!'  
Betty liked Toni. They had only met once, but they exchanged numbers last week and had texted a couple times. She could tell that this could be a friendship worth trying for.  
'I'm a serpent!!' Toni squealed.  
'Congratulations!'  
Betty knew that she wanted this, as she had mentioned it a few times when she last saw her. When she saw the jacket on her back, she wasn't surprised. She knew that it was difficult to get into the serpents, especially for a woman, but something told her that Toni would succeed and she was right. 

They gave each other small updates about their lives and laughed here and there. It was so easy, and not forced at all. Betty liked it.  
They got into the tutoring and paused a couple times every now and then. After an hour or more, Toni said:  
'Right enough of this maths bullshit I'm sick of it. If I remember rightly you said last week that you knew a girl with sizzle for me, any updates on that?'  
'I was only kidding about playing matchmaker, but i wouldn't mind introducing you, she needs someone like you in her life'  
'Bring her next week please and thank you coop'  
At that moment, Cheryl strutted into the room. She was dressed in a red long sleeved top and a checked black and red skirt, accompanied with her signature red heels and fresh red lipstick on her pout.  
'Betty you will not believe the rudeness of that bitch at the front desk'  
She was annoyed and Betty could tell.  
'All I did was ask where the bathroom was and she starts going off on one about how I'm not a southside high student and should find a toilet elsewhere, let's just say she might have got an earful of Cheryl Blossom'  
'I could show you to the bathroom' Toni piped up.  
'After all I am a southside high student, am I not?' She continued with a smirk.  
'I'm not gonna get my organs ripped out if I go with her right Betty? Cheryl joked.  
Betty simply laughed.  
As the two of them walked off, Toni leaned down and whispered:  
'If that's the one you were talking about, then I owe you, big time' before scurrying away.

While she waited for the two of them to come back, Betty walked around the library. She looked in the mystery section and found herself making mental notes about books that spiked her interest. Over the top of the books she saw someone move past her section on the other side. Then again. Then again. The fourth time they walked past she saw the beanie that HE had been wearing last week, and she couldn't stop herself. She practically ran around to the other side to see Jughead Jones leaning against the shelves, book in hand. He snapped it shut and looked at her.  
'We must stop meeting like this Betts'  
The nickname rolled off his tongue without him even thinking about it. She loved it.  
'Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure last time we met you hit me with your car' she said, grinning.  
Why did she become so confident around him?  
He chuckled at her words.  
'Okay okay you've got me there. What brings you to southside high?'  
he asked her as he put the book back into its place.  
'I'm tutoring someone here every friday'  
For reasons unknown to him, the fact that she would be here every Friday made him excited.  
'Her name is Toni Topaz' she said. Jughead knew the name. In fact she was the reason he was at the school.  
'Are you two friends?' he asked. If they were friends then maybe he could get to know her through Toni.  
'Why so many questions Jones? Trying to get to know me or something?' There she went again with the confidence. She would never speak to anyone at her school like this.  
'Figured out who I am then?' He asked.  
'Yeah, I'm quite the detective'  
'Been researching me at night huh?'  
'Again with the questions' she said, as she giggled and looked at the ground before looking back at him. He was smirking again. And she was staring. Again. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before he winked at her and it sent her reeling.  
'As much as I love talking to you, I actually need to see Toni, is she around?'  
'She took my cousin to the bathroom, I don't know how long they will be though, I think Toni's got her eyes on her'  
He simply smiled. This wasn't his regular smirk, it was a full genuine smile and Betty felt like she was going to faint.  
Small giggles and a huge high pitched laugh came from around the corner, and Betty and jughead walked round to see Cheryl and Toni sitting back in their area of the library.  
'Toni we've got to head off, we need more people at the bar' he told the pink haired girl.  
'Ugh, can't you do it? I'm a little busy here' she replied to him, glancing at Cheryl then back to Jughead.  
'No, come on, skip'  
Toni turned to Cheryl and gave her the phone that she was holding.  
'Put in your number'. Cheryl did.  
Betty couldn't help feeling a little jealous that they were already exchanging numbers.

As the two serpents were walking out the door, Betty said:  
'Jughead, thank you, once again for taking me in last week, I honestly can't thank you enough'  
'Stop apologising would ya? He joked.  
'Is there anyway I could repay you?'  
He seemed to think about this for a moment, before he snaked an arm around her waist and down to her ass. Betty was lost for words, and her skin was infested with goosebumps at his touch. His hand slipped into the pocket to retrieve her phone. He grabbed his own and looked between them multiple times,  
stabbing a few numbers, then handed it back to her with a wink.  
'Seeya round Betts'

She looked at her phone when she got home that night to see a text on her screen, that made her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

From: jug -goodnight beautiful x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Chapter 4 is already completed. 
> 
> Stay tuned if you want to see Jughead and Betty fluff and all round cuteness.


	4. Sweetwater river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the lovely comments on the last chapter!  
> This isn't the best chapter, writing-wise, but content is good so have a read:)
> 
> It cut off the ending of the last chapter and I only noticed after I'd posted but at the end Jughead texted Betty saying 'goodnight beautiful x'
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

'Archiekins, I'm worried about betty'  
Veronica had been feeling strange since her encounter with Betty at cheer. She hadn't even noticed that she was getting left out, and felt extremely guilty.  
'Why? Betty's fine just forget it'  
'I cant, Archie, she said that it was as if I barely even looked at her since we made it official'  
'Ronnie, I'm telling you, she's fine. This always used to happen, every time I got a girlfriend she freaks out and says she's alone. She's probably crushing on me'  
'Arch, don't talk about her like that she's our best friend'  
'You're right, you're right, come on, let's just go to pops or something to take your mind off it yeah?  
'Yeah okay'  
Veronica kissed her boyfriends cheek, still uncomfortable that she had made her best friend feel that way. Starting Monday, she would make an effort.

//

All Saturday, Betty and jughead were texting. It started in the morning, when he sent:

Jug:-ignoring my texts huh? You should feel lucky. Not everyday a girl gets called beautiful by Jughead Jones.

His face lit up at the same time that his screen did with her reply.

Betts:-oh yeah? You know it's really rude to lie to a girl that you hit with your car.

Jug: - 1- hand on heart it's the truth.  
2-you're never going to let that go are you.

Betts:-Never...

They continued like this all day on and off. Betty's phone buzzed when she was at the dinner table and without thinking, she picked it up.

Jug:-meet me tomorrow?

'Elizabeth, put your phone down please'  
'Yeah one second' Betty said, as she began to type out her reply.  
'Excuse me, you know you're lucky that isn't taken off you..... what are you smiling so much for, who are you texting?'  
Betty didn't realise how much she was smiling because jughead asked her to meet him. She was practically beaming.   
'This doesn't have anything to do with why you disappeared last week does it?'  
'What?... no, mom, Veronica wants to meet me at pops tomorrow, can I go?'  
'As long as it's just you two, and you are back by 8, then sure'  
'Thanks'  
'It's thank you, be more polite Elizabeth'  
Betty didn't listen she raced upstairs so she could finally send her reply.

Jughead had panicked when she had read and not replied to his message. He spent time dwelling on whether or not to say it, but for whatever reason he really wanted to see her properly, without it being by chance.  
She still wasn't replying so her quickly sent another text to try and persuade her if she was feeling uncomfortable.

Jug:-Toni will be there if you think it will be awkward. Bring your ginger friend too, she hasn't shut up about her.

Betty was slightly disappointed that it wouldn't be the two of them, but she was sure it wouldn't take much convincing to make Cheryl and Toni separate off by themselves for a while. 

Betts:-Aw look at you worrying that you creeped me out. I'd love to see you, juggie.

Jughead smiled down at his phone at the nickname. They had only met twice and they already had unique nicknames for each other. He didn't know where Betts came from, but he had a feeling nobody else called her that.

'What are you smiling at?'  
Jughead quickly locked his phone and wiped the smile off his face as sweet pea approached him at the bar.  
'Hey I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, it's good seeing you smile'  
He was being honest. Sweet pea knew all of the bullshit in Jugheads life, and when he saw that genuine smile on his face he did anything he could to keep it there.  
'Let's see'  
Jughead knew he couldn't hide anything from his right hand. He passed him the phone.  
'Betts? This some girl you've got? He asked.   
'Her names Betty, and no she's not. She's.. a friend'  
'You don't sound so sure about that Jones. This girl a northsider?'  
Jughead didn't answer. Normally serpents don't mix with people from the 'better' side of riverdale, and he didn't want to cause any controversy.  
'Hey I won't judge. Northside or southside whoever makes you happy'  
Jughead smiled at his friend for the support.  
'There it is'  
They both laughed, and Toni fetched them both a drink.  
'You've got a thing for Betty? Jesus you've only met her once'  
'Twice, actually, I may have hit her with my car, but that's beside the point. Your right. I don't have a thing for her. I barely even know who she is. She's just..... different'  
'You..hit her...with your car' Toni repeated.  
'Typical Jones' sweet pea laughed.  
'And cut the bullshit I've known you since we were kids. You like this girl.'  
'Shut up, SP' Jughead warned.  
'Oh my god do you really, I'm telling her next friday' Toni joked.  
'No, you aren't. Oh and by the way we are meeting her tomorrow, and your bomshell blossom girl is coming too'  
'Score!' Toni shouted. 

//

Jughead arrived at Betty's house the next day. She sent him her address, which may have been foolish but she didn't think anything of it. She found herself forgetting that he was supposed to be dangerous.   
He did as she instructed, and parked a couple houses down so Alice wouldn't see her getting in a car with a strange man.  
Or at least she expected it to be a car.  
'If you think I'm climbing on that death machine with you then you're insane' she said as she got closer to Jughead, who was currently straddling a motorbike.  
'Hello to you too miss cooper'  
Toni's car pulled up next to them a minute or so before Cheryl came strutting down the street.  
'Hey Cherry'  
'Afternoon gorgeous'  
Betty so desperately wanted to greet Jughead like this.  
'Hey' he spoke up, 'why don't you two go off and do whatever you want to do and me and Betts will go somewhere else'   
They exchanged a look and he winked at her. Betty blushed.  
The two girls agreed without argument and sped away.  
'Hop on then'  
She clambered on behind him and awkwardly placed her hands onto his shoulders.  
'We're gonna have to get a bit more intimate than that sweetheart' he said. Taking her arms and wrapping them around his waist.  
They both felt something in the air as she held onto him after the bike whirred into motion. She rested her head on his back and she couldn't help but take in his scent. He smelled like aftershave and possibly tobacco, although she couldn't decide if that was him or the jacket.  
At the same time as this, Jughead was fuzzy from her touch, and was using everything in his body to focus on driving.

When they arrived at their destination, Betty instantly recognised that they were at Sweetwater river.  
'Why've you brought me here?' She asked him.  
'I don't know, it's fun' he said.  
That was a lie. Jughead did know. He just didn't want to tell Betty, or fully admit it to himself. When he thought about this river he only had good memories. He realised that he wanted to make good memories with Betty here too.

They trekked down a trail until they reached the rivers edge.  
'So who's jumping in first?' He said as the came to a stop.  
Betty laughed.  
'Very funny jug'  
'I'm not kidding, if you don't decide quickly I'll just push you in'  
'What do you expect me to do? Swim in my clothes?' She said to him sarcastically.  
Jughead raised one eyebrow as he said:  
'I mean yeah, unless you wanna swim in nothing at all'.  
Betty giggled. She looked at the water at thought about it. Why did she find herself being so reckless with this boy? It was beyond her. What was even more beyond her, was the fact that she pulled off her jumper, leaving her in a vest and her jeans, and cannon-balled straight into the water, getting submerged in its icy grip.  
When she got back up to the surface she found Jughead doubled over with laughter.  
'Beat that Jones!!' she shouted at him while she treaded water.  
He smirked at her and pulled off his shirt, and then his jeans,making her gasp. There he was on the riverbank in nothing but his underwear. He ran to a thick tree trunk that hung above the water.   
'Easy, Cooper!! He called and he backflipped, and landed almost right next to her. Betty was in awe, and when he rose to the surface she was cheering over-exaggeratedly.  
'Thank you, thank you' he acted. They both broke out in laughter, and Jughead disappeared beneath the water again. Betty was confused, before she felt a firm pair of hands on her feet drag her under the water. When she was under, she opened her eyes, to see him staring back at her.

Jughead thought Betty looked amazing. Her hair was loose, and floating in all directions under the water. Her eyes were full of happiness and he thought he could stare at her for hours. He knew that Sweetwater river had the same effect on her as it did him. He could see it in the way she smiled. It was a sanctuary where nobody could get to them.   
Soon enough he needed air, and the two of them returned to the surface.

'You don't play fair juggie' she squealed, wiping the water from her face.  
'I would rather win than play fair, wouldn't you betts?'   
Betty couldn't get over how comfortable she felt around him. It was as if she'd known him for years, not a week.  
She lowered her mouth under the water and took in a mouthful. Jughead could see what she was doing but it was too late. She sprayed it all over his face and threw her head back in laughter.  
She turned and tried to run, but failed.He lunged towards her and grabbed her arm, and he pulled her towards him, splashing waves of water at her as he did so.  
They both laughed, and Betty was squeezing her eyes shut while she struggled to catch her breath from giggling too much. Jughead thought she looked beautiful as always. She looked so relaxed. He wasn't even stopping himself from thinking it anymore. He wanted to tell her how amazing she looked.

So he did.

'Betts, you look incredible when you're laughing'  
She came down from her giggles and looked him in the eyes. They were extremely close now. And the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt wasn't helping. She wasn't sure what it was. The compliment. The attraction. Or just all the built up tension between them, but for whatever reason, Betty placed her hand on his chest, leaned in, and kissed him.

At first, he was taken by surprise, but he almost instantly kissed back. It was somewhere between gentle and rough. The hand that was on his chest snaked to the back of his neck, while her other hand moved up to his jaw, and jughead cupped Betty's face in return. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, and she complied. They were both entranced in a euphoric state. The kiss was passionate, and spoke a thousand words. It said all of the thoughts they'd had of each other since they met. How Jughead was in awe of the beauty sleeping in his bed, and how Betty was intrigued by the handsome 'troublemaker' that gave her butterflies when she looked at him.  
Neither of them knew how long it was, but eventually, they pulled away. 

Nobody spoke, the only sounds were the trickling of the water and their heavy breathing. Jughead waggled his eyebrows at Betty and she smiled and pushed out a breath.  
'..you..you don't happen to have any spare trousers for me do you?' She asked him after moments of comfortable silence.  
'There's some that Toni said would fit you inside the bike seat, Come on'  
They reluctantly stepped away from each other. Jughead pulled his trousers on at the rivers edge but much to Betty's delight, left his shirt off. 

'Are you just gonna stand there and watch me change?...orrr'  
'I mean if there's no issue with that then sure'  
'Turn around Jones'  
'Okay okay, I'm turning'  
Thankfully, Toni's clothes fit Betty perfectly. She squeezed the water out of her wet clothes onto the grass and threw them over Jugheads bike to dry.  
'Okay you can turn now'  
Jughead made a mental note to thank Toni endlessly next time her saw her. Betty was in an oversized blue jumper, and shorts, That showcased her gorgeous long legs.  
'Tell her to keep them, I never wear this kinda stuff anymore anyway' he recalled her saying earlier. Oh she would definitely be keeping them.

His beanie was waiting for him, dry with his shirt. His hair was still wet, and running wild. It was a rare thing, for him to not wear his hat, but he realised that Betty had seen him twice without it already and he didn't even mind.  
'So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day jug?'  
'Well......' he said, just as Toni's car came rumbling towards them. It pulled to a halt, and the two girls hopped out.  
'We come bearing gifts!' Toni said, as she shook a Pops takeout bag in her hands.   
Jughead pulled on his shirt and secured his beanie onto his head.  
'Jughead, this is Cheryl blossom, my cousin, Cheryl this is Jughead, my.....'  
The two of them looked at each other. What were they? Could they say friends? Yes, of course they were just friends.Toni saw through it all and smirked.  
'...friend'  
They exchanged pleasantries and the four of them sat on the grass. Digging into the bags of food.

They spent the next few hours talking. About life, about school, about family. Everyone avoided the messy parts. Jughead didn't mention his past with his parents. Cheryl didn't talk about hers. Betty didn't talk about her mother, or about Veronica and Archie. Toni didn't probe for information when there weren't any replies.   
They laughed for hours, which was so new for each of them. They didn't need to care about anyone outside of sweetwater river at that moment. They all simply enjoyed each other's company and the good atmosphere they created.   
Betty didn't even notice the phone calls that she missed from Veronica. She didn't even notice the time.

'Betty! It's 8:15!!' Cheryl practically screamed.  
'Oh no! Sorry guys we've got to go'  
She suddenly realised that it was quite dark. Time had managed to slip away from her somehow.  
Toni and Cheryl got into the car and Betty clambered onto the bike with Jughead. He sped back to her house as fast as he could but it was no use. It was already 8:25 when they pulled up.  
'Thank you for today juggie, i had a lot of fun' she told him once they were face to face.  
'I had a lot of fun too' he winked.  
The kiss. How could she forget. Betty's cheeks tinged with scarlet.  
'I'll see you around then, jug'  
'Seeya round betts' 

Jughead went home smiling. The entire ride home he replayed parts of the day in his head. His idea worked out better than he could have imagined. Yet another day of happiness associated with sweetwater river. Betty kissed him. SHE kissed HIM. Why? He didn't know. He didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted it again, and again, and again. When he got home he flopped down onto his bed in a euphoric state. He could have drifted off to sleep if it weren't for the knocking on his door 20 minutes later. He pulled it open and the sight broke his heart.

It was Betty.

And she was crying her eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Betty and jughead open up to each other about personal subjects.....


	5. Safeplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long!! I'm back and will post as regularly as possible now.  
> This is a bit of a filler chapter but lots of interesting stuff to come.  
> Also there was no beta for this so sorry for any mistakes! Please tell me so I can correct x

Alice was sat in Betty's room when she walked in. Her hands were placed neatly on her lap and she perched on the end of the bed.  
'What time do you call this?' She said calmly. It was eerily calm.  
'Mom I'm so sorry me and Veronica just got---'  
'How many times have I told you that lies will not be tolerated?!' All calmness was out of the window now. Alice Cooper had exploded.  
'I rang hermione lodge ten minutes ago and spoke to Veronica, she told me that she hadn't seen you all day Elizabeth. So WHERE have you been'  
'Mom I was with Cheryl I promise I just didn't know how you felt about her and--'  
'Then who was just dropping you off on a motorbike!?'  
Betty didn't have anything to say. She hung her head in shame.  
'Look at me Elizabeth'  
'Look at me!!'  
Alice's hand met her daughters cheek as she slapped her hard. Betty's eyes filled with tears. She held her own hand up to the sting and looked at her mother in disgust.  
'What the fuck is wrong with you?' She asked her.  
'Don't you dare say wor--'  
'You just slapped me!! How can you proudly call yourself a mother if this is how you treat me?!'  
Alice stuck up her chin.  
'It's called discipline Elizabeth, something you desperately need right now. I expect an apology'  
'YOU expect an apology!?' Betty was screaming at her mother now. Tears were falling from her eyes.  
'IM the one who deserves an apology!! You know you're the reason those pills sit in my cupboard!! My whole life all you've ever done is make me feel like I don't deserve love, like I'm worthless. I'm sick of trying to be perfect for you. I'm done with it, I'm done with you!!'  
'Then leave. Go on. Get out of this house if you can't stand me'  
So she did. Betty stormed out. She didn't stop t close the front door, she just grabbed her keys and got in her car, and drove to the first safe place she could think of. 

On the drive she tried to still her tears but she couldn't. Her amazing day had been ruined by her mom again. She decided she would never go back. Where she would go, she didn't know. Cheryl would probably let her crash there for however long. Or maybe..   
No, he wouldn't. That's crazy.  
Betty thought back to the feeling of his lips on hers. How right it felt. She hates the word, but her whole time at Sweetwater river, was indeed, perfect.

Betty didn't waste anytime getting out the car and running up to his front door. She knocked gently. A few seconds later she was greeted with jugheads face.  
'Juggie' she whimpered.  
'Oh my god betts what's wrong are you okay?'   
He seemed panicked and he pulled her inside. She instantly fell into his arms and he lowered them down onto the floor. Betty's vision was growing blurry and her breathing started picking up. She was shaking aggressively.  
'Baby' he soothed her.  
The pet name pulled on her heart as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.  
'It's my mom' she managed to get out between sobs.  
'She was waiting for me. We argued. She said that sh-she saw y-you dropping m-me off and then-'  
Another onslaught of tears came rising to the surface before she could finish her sentence.  
'Then what happened baby?' He tried to coax out of her. He was rubbing circles on her back to try and calm her down. Seeing her in this state crushed him. Seeing sadness covers her beautiful features made him want to kiss away the tears. He pulled her away from his shoulder and held her face gently.  
'S-she slapped me'  
Betty had said it so quietly it was barely a whisper but Jughead heard. He was full of rage towards her mother but he couldn't let it show. He needed to be there for Betty.   
'Come on, you need rest' he said, as he picked her up and put her into bed. He turned away but Betty grabbed his hand.  
'Stay' she pleaded.  
She didn't need to tell him twice.  
He clambered into bed and she curled up next to him, swallowing him in her warm embrace.  
That night, the two of them had the best sleep in years, as they slept in each other's arms and forgot about the world outside.

 

'Morning sleepyhead'   
Betty opened her eyes to see Jughead, waiting with a cup of water for her.  
'Drink, you need it'  
She did as he asked, while her head pounded from crying so much last night. Oh god, last night. How embarrassing, Betty thought. She wasn't even thinking when she drove to jugheads. She just didn't want to be anywhere else.  
Jughead must have read her mind, as he then said:  
'Do you wanna talk about last night?'  
She sighed. Did she? If she truly went into detail she would have to tell him everything. About her mom controlling her every move. Was she ready to go into detail like that with him?   
Yes.  
'That's just how my mom is. She never slapped me before, but she's always hurt me with her words. She tells me I'm not good enough to do anything with myself. Tells me I have to be perfect. I mean for gods sake she even controls my wardrobe. Look at me'  
She was still wearing yesterday's clothes. A pink sweater with baby blue jeans. Her hair was still in its signature ponytail.  
'I mean, I'm not eleven years old anymore. I don't want to wear pastel. I don't want to wear dresses every day, and even on the rare occasion I don't, it's still some childish shirt with pastel blue jeans. And my hair. God, I've worn a ponytail everyday since I was four. Four!'  
Jughead was still listening intently, and she wanted to thank him, but she was too far into her story to stop.  
She took a deep breath and lowered her voice.  
'I have a brother, Charles, or Chic as people now call him. He's a couple years older than me. She was the same with him, and it all got too much. He ran away a few years back, without telling anyone. Except me. I remember him coming into my room, and he was crying, and he told me that he loved me but he had to leave now, and that he couldn't tell anyone where he was going. I woke up the next day and he was gone. Now pollys looking at flights to England. And I'm pretty sure my dad is having an affair. She's torn our family apart, and once they leave I'm trapped with her.'  
A single tear rolled down her cheek, and jughead wiped it away with his thumb.   
'Hey' he said gently. 'My family is pretty messed up too'  
She looked at him with glossy eyes and raised her eyebrows slightly, as if to say 'tell me more'  
Jughead had never told anyone about his family except sweet pea and Joaquin. It was messy. But so was Betty's. He trusted her with this, for whatever reason.

'I have a little sister called Jellybean' This made Betty giggle but he didn't care. Her smile was back and that's what mattered.  
'Your parents do have a knack for picking names huh'  
'Sure do. Anyway, when we were younger, it was always me, jellybean, and my mom and dad. We lived in a little trailer on the southside, but we weren't involved with any serpent or ghoulie business'  
The ghoulies. Betty knew of them. They were the serpents rival gang and had been for years.  
'Well, when I was six, and jellybean was three she got really sick. Like, really sick. My mom and dad were freaking out. We didn't have a lot of money and couldn't pay for any medical treatment for her. So my dad turned to the serpents. One in particular called Penny Peabody. He made a deal with her that he would deliver her drugs in exchange for money to save jellybean. It took some time, but it worked. My sister got better and everything was great again. But then my dad got too invested. He bonded with all of the serpents while working for them. He loves the way they lived and he eventually became one. My mom was furious. That's when the fights started. Me and jellybean would hide under the covers and try to block out the sounds of their fighting. They would scream horrible things at each other, and my mom walked out a few times but she always came back for us. And then my dad became the leader. He stopped caring about us. He got so into his serpent life that he barely ever came home anymore. Until one night..'  
A lump lodged itself in his throat. He pushed it down and carried on.  
'One night he got aggressive when they were fighting. They were throwing things and I heard my mom begging him to stop. I ran out and he had her against a wall. He just kept throwing her against it, holding her by her neck and then-- and then- she went limp'  
Betty gasped.  
'He killed her Betty.'  
Tears were rolling down her face and they threatened to invade his but he held them back. Something he had learned to do over the years.   
He got locked up and jellybean and I got put into different care homes. I escaped and ran to the wrym hoping to find someone to take me in. I found my two closest friends there, sweetpea and Joaquin, and SP's mom took me in'  
'What about Jellybean? Is she okay?' Betty asked, a look of pure horror glistening in her eyes.  
'I have no idea' he sniffled.  
'Oh juggie'   
She wrapped her arms around him, and he let the floodgates open. The two of them stayed there in their own little bubble, crying and consoling each other simultaneously.

'God Betty Cooper,' Jughead began to say as his sobs became quieter. 'You must be one of the only people in the world to have seen me cry'   
They pulled out of their embrace and started at one another in the eye.  
'I don't want to see you cry jug' she told him.  
'Sorry, it's just been a while since I've told anybody that'  
Betty was desperate to probe further, but was paranoid he would begin to cry again, as sight she didnt wany to see. As if he read her mind though, he said:  
'I still see my dad now. He's locked up, will be for life.'  
She thought about this for a moment.  
'If you don't mind me asking, why would you still want to see him after what he did?'  
'Because, as stupid as it sounds, I know that he loved my mom, and would take back what he did if he could. You can see it in his eyes when he talks about her. The regret, and the love. I'm all he's got now. And aside from Quin and sp, he's all I've got too'

Betty placed her hands on his cheeks and angled his face to look at hers.  
'Hey' she said, and his eyes looked dead into hers.  
'You have me'

Why did she say that?? God Betty, you've known him how long?? Get a hold of yourself and look at the situation, why would a serpent king want a northside princess like you?? No wonder you get left behin-

Her thoughts were cut off by his lips on hers. Soft, and gentle. His tongue begged for permission to enter her mouth and she gave it, letting their tongues battle for dominance as the kisses became more aggressive. Soft touches led to hands in hair and heavy breathing. She gave in and let him lead her, as he pushed her backwards on to the bed, before climbing on top of her.   
'Juggie' she whimpered, as he began to attack her neck with his lips, nipping and sucking on her pressure points perfectly, causing her to wriggle around on the bed. His hands trailed around her milky white thighs gently, almost torturously. The slowly reached higher, and higher, until..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The two of them sprung apart, and all was silent apart from their mixed heavy breaths.  
'Jones!'  
Great fucking timing sweetpea, Jughead thought.  
'Jones get your head out of your ass and come to the wyrm, malachai's there' his friend continued to shout.  
'Shit!'  
Malachai was the leader of the ghoulies. He was very dangerous, and especially good at being a pain in jugheads ass.  
'Be right there!' he called, and he heard footsteps as Sweetpea walked away.  
'Sorry Betty, serpent business, you can stay here or come with me if you want, but it's gonna get heavy, and um... you know what just stay here, I won't be long' he said as he rushed around, throwing on his leather.  
'I want to come with you, I don't really want to be alone right now, if that's okay' she said timidly.  
Jughead sighed.  
'Look, alright you can come along, but I have to warn you' he paused.  
'The Jughead you're gonna see in there isn't the jughead you know. I'm different around you, so.... don't go running, okay?'  
Different around her huh? This 'different' Jughead intrigued her.  
'Okay'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Betty comes face to face with the jughead she has heard about for years.


	6. Authors note

Oops hello again wow long time no see.  
Um.  
Yeah.  
Forgot this existed.  
I really want to continue writing, and I have so many ideas, I just don’t have the time. I spend a lot of time editing on my insta account, and I’ve just never had enough time in my schedule to properly plan out a chapter.  
I feel like there’s potential in this story and I don’t want to give up, but I started it with no end goal. I might write a new fix, along similar lines, but have more of a game plan, idk. Stay tuned??


End file.
